


The Gifted Life For All. Magic Mystic

by Friendly_booper



Series: The Gifted Life For All. Magic Mystic [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_booper/pseuds/Friendly_booper
Summary: A school for magial creatures and people





	1. Story index

Story index  
Chapter 1 Character info, story beginnings  
Chapter 2 School time, the choices  
Chapter 3 Swimming dangers, black saver  
Chapter 4 Dangerous crushes. Gothic heros don't always win  
Chapter 5 Black roses and swift hearts, two golden boys are  
princes  
Chapter 6 Kitchen friends, surprising new foe  
Chapter 7 Shocking facts. The slightly jealous gothic hero


	2. Raven (turns into things with wings) Williams age 14/16 (01)

Raven (turns into things with wings) Williams age 14/16 (01)  
enternal life. 01  
Raven sat and studyed her beautyful black burd/butterfly wings  
gentaly petting them thinking.  
'Since she was young she's had them and her great memory.  
Kids tonted her about them till she  
was a teen. She discovered she could comfertably hide them by  
pulling them into her back  
and/or pulling a medeum shirt on. But now shes going to a new  
school and she'll be able to go  
with her brother Kale. So she prepared forthe big day  
tomorrow. Looking over at her skinny  
black cat Shaddow who was sleeping on her bed (she earned  
her name very well becouse  
everywhere she went the cat followed), and her bug and fruit  
eating bat Sam (who was  
relunctently put into the carier).' She finished packing  
herthings then closed the door so she can  
let Sam out without her mom freaking out even though Sam  
wouldn't go nowhere near her mom  
and stay fairly close to Raven. Then tomorrow all she'd have to  
do is put them in there cariers

 

for savety.  
She snuggled into her bed and went to sleep


	3. Second part -Raven- (01)

Second part -Raven- (01)  
Raven and her brother Kale were the first at the bus stop and  
on the bus.  
Raven wore a black with silver studs spelling hot topic, a black  
spiked dog collor choker, two black studded bracelets, black  
knee high combo boots studded at the knees and ancels, and a  
black knee lanth skirt. Kale wore a stiped blue and white tee,  
blue jeans, and grey converts.  
here we are.


	4. Alex (mind reader) and Kat (soul reader) Maxwell age 14 (02)

Alex (mind reader) and Kat (soul reader) Maxwell age 14  
eternal life. 02  
Somewhere in the nearby forest camped two girls, they where  
also preparing forthe same school too.  
Kat and Alex finaly got done yapping at a few ofthe bording  
house orfan preppys since they'er the second youngest since  
the newist girl named Anna (a 8 year old blue punket with a  
pull on guys which she hated an coulden't control) was found  
they where geting to go. Kat mentaly shook her head  
'Get ready for tommorow yourthe only one not finished and you  
know it's this school or the preppys and as much as Alex hates  
being seprated she hates the orfanige alot more.' she thought  
as she continued to get ready.  
A second later she got done, then thought about leo and cloe,  
who was stuck in there cages till she could shut the door ortill  
they got to this new school.  
Going overto Alex (who looked like she was asleep) so she  
could ask about the kittys when  
Alex turnd around Kat always both amased and freaked out by  
her bond with her sister, they both could read each others  
thoughts and feelings.  
"Wait a moment miss preppy high nun is doing the checks."  
Alex said.  
'Great we got to deal with Amanda, JulLee, and Cate. Not that  
Cate and JulLee's not to bad they'er kinder and help out  
expeshaly when Amanda crosses the line but they're not really  
our best buddys.  
JulLee's the best when it came to our cat's Leo and Cleo who  
pretty much stalk us and we got to adopt them at...

 

Alex broke into Kats thoughts "It's just Amanda, JulLee got sick  
and Cate had to streaten up his bunk." she said.  
"Oh my gosh we're doomed!" Kat said.  
"Yeah I guess so. So let's hope...She's here." Alex said.  
"Great." Kat said.  
"Hello freaks I don't have time to spare for your... living space.  
So I'll do the basic's so you can leave." Amanda said. She did  
just that taking about five minits then she left saying. "Have  
fun tommorow" then giving them a true smile as she left.  
"Can I let them out now " Kat said  
"yeah let them out then let's sleep" Alex said  
"Cool" Kat said letting them out as soon as they left the cage's  
Cleo climbed into Alex's bed and laid near her head while Leo  
waited for Kat to go into hers which after she turned there  
headlight off and laid down


	5. Second part -Kat and Alex- (02)

Second part -Kat and Alex- (02)  
Kat saw the bus before Alex did as well as the kids in the front  
and second seats. "Hello dear children please introduce  
yourselfs and either sit with these two, with each other, or  
chose a free seat" the bus driver "Oh I'm Kale" said the kid in  
the front "I'm Raven and Kale's my older brother" said the kid  
behind Kale "Hello I'm Alex" "And I'm her twin Kat" "Well I'm  
Jan I'll be your bus driver. We have two more stops Miss Raven"  
Thank you, hey Kat may I sit and chat with you until we get to  
the third stop?" Raven said "We can chat as long as this trip  
takes us. Wow cool boots what store were they from?" "Hot  
topic's and what about your dress" "I found it at a thrift store  
but I like it's black and goes past my ankle and my army like  
black combo boots rock it out loud" "yes it dose"  
A while later  
"We're almost at the third stop. See the big house, well here we  
are"


	6. Alexander good vampire eternal reads animals (03)

Alexander good vampire eternal reads animals 03  
Alexander was also going to this mysterious school but he has  
no friends, brothers or sister's he lived with his dad Steve his  
mom died last year, They had pets though two cats Anderean a  
male block with blood red tint and wings making him look  
kinda like a bat cat mix he was also Alex's shadow. Reana a  
smokey gray cat liked Alex to but was mostly the houses gard.  
It seems cat's flocked Alex he honestly didn't mind but reading  
there mind and being able to fallow there past. His dad after a  
few strange death's was thrown into hunting evil vampire's but  
he refused to harmed anyone good and went extremes to help  
them. He loved his son very much and even though Alex was  
sweet and loyal but as kid had some rebellion and seeing as  
Alex had a tail, ears, and fangs others tended to worry about  
how safe he was, Alex stopped thinking about how everyone  
flitches at him he laid in his bed Ander laying by his side as he  
fell asleep


	7. Second part -Alex- (03)

Second part.  
Alexander saw the bus and picked up Ander and put him on his  
shoulder then went into the bus "Hi I'm Alexander and this is  
Ander he's really sweet so you can pet and hold him if you  
would like" then he sat at the sear next to Raven's and Kat's  
seat and put his cat next to him. The cat curled up on the seat  
and fell asleep. "Awe he's really cute dose he like other cat's?"  
"Yes he loves both people and animals as long as there nice to  
him" Alexander answered "Would you mind if my shadow meets  
him" Raven asked pointing to a cage/cat bed "No go right  
ahead and if you any cat toys he'll play with your kitty"  
Alexander said "Cool thanks" Raven said letting her cat out  
"We're at the last stop" "Thanks"


	8. Mark and Max 14 mortal reincarnated fortune teller and shifter. (04)

Mark and Max 14 mortal reincarnated fortune teller and shifter. (04)  
In the city Max was already done packing and just shocked his  
sisters and brothers out of the game room he got it with Mark  
his semitwin they got a long even though Mark was a true  
fortune teller and Max was a bit of everything they had a bunch  
of pet's Max's and Mark pet's were Shamrock a gray tarantula  
that looked more green who stayed near Mark and Savay was a  
shifter who stalked Max. Max and Mark not only got everything  
they needed and wanted, they were highly and loved but they  
had no liked school so they found on near the country side that  
sounded ok little did they know they're going to meet the  
oddest bunch of friend's they'll ever have. Max turned on the  
gaming system and put in Zelda Mark came in not to long after  
him with snacks and drinks some he put in a mini fridge the  
others on the top and also a small cooler the lounge/rocking  
chairs. filling the inside and out leaving out two cans and bags.  
Mark turned another one of the game consoles World of  
Witchcraft tossed Max a pop and a bag of chips with no worries  
about there new school


	9. Second part. -Mark and Max- 14 (04)

Second part. -Mark and Max- 14 (04)  
Max saw the bus first and tapped Marks shoulder "Come on  
here comes the bus" "Ok thanks" "Hello I'm Jan choose a seat  
please" "Hello I'm Mark this is my brother Max" Max sat by  
Alex and and mark sat by himself at the back. Kat and Raven  
was looking at three cat playing on Alexander's seat. So Mark  
not knowing them asked "Who are you guys and who's cats are  
these" "the gray one mine, I'm Alexander said the boy "Mine's  
the black lion-like one my names Kat said the lighter of the  
girls" "I'm Raven and mine's the fat black one" "We're at the  
school" Jan said "Thanks Jan" Raven said


	10. School time, the choices. Chapter 2

School time, the choices. Chapter 2  
A stern looking woman in a pure white ballgound, white hair, the lightest blue eyes, and a pair of white wings was waiting for the buses. Seeing someone else with wings made Raven happy, "You have wings too" "Yes young lady wings and transformations are normal powers, elemental and mental are second and so forth and so on, I'm headmaster and transformation teacher Annabella and I'll also be you tour guide for todays classes" "Can we show our powers or do we have to hide them" "You can show your powers but there are rules that depends on the person and place. I don't want any of you bullying, shoving, or using your powers against, your practicing, or in battle class but you can show your powers. She said as they got near four big buildings, the closest to there path was First one was a royal like castle, decked out with midevil banners and sutes of armor. The one next to it was victorian stiled manthan. The thired was a honted house like mantchion like manor, the last one was a manchan sized log cabon "You will choose the house you want to stay in and we'll get your rooms, roommates, and rules after breakfast by then your schedules will be done" Anna said Kale went first I'll take the second house" "It's proper name is Haven and I Mr. Diamond am the male charge there, along with the female's charge Miss. Angel" a super sweet and easy going pair walked out the guy pointed to the sign. "The only thing we don't permit is male/female roommates


	11. Ideas

visit to sahara's ocenside demi academy


End file.
